1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterbed. In particular, the present invention relates to a waterbed with a massage function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to excessive nutrition and lack of exercise, fat has become a common problem to modern people. To prevent from being too fat, moderate exercise is as necessary as diet. Various types of exercisers are thus popular on the market. The user has to move on the exercisers to consume calories and lose weight. However, no effect is obtained if the user lies still.